Enquanto eu não te via
by Manu Black
Summary: COMPLETA Ele, ainda comensal, foi atingido por um feitiço que o deixou cego. Tudo na sua vida parece ter piorado, até perceber que ali mesmo no Hospital encontrou alguém muito especial que irá ajudá lo a superar todos esses problemas.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I

Sabia que aquele seria o último dia de batalha. Os comensais não gostaram nada dessa notícia. Era do conhecimento de todos que Voldemort não tinha forças suficientes para derrotar Harry.

Vigiava o Beco Diagonal como seu "mestre" tinha mandado; mesmo que visse aurores se aproximando não avisaria a Voldemort, estava cansado daquela situação de adoração a um homem cujo corpo estava em avançado estado de decomposição e que não tinha mais força nenhuma para enfrentar ninguém.

Estava quase cochilando, tamanha era a falta do que fazer, quando sentiu o braço queimar. Voldemort estava chamando. Agora seria a hora do tudo ou nada, apesar de ter quase certeza que seria _nada_, mesmo assim foi até o Mestre.

Assim que aparatou na Mansão Riddle, agora "QG" dos comensais, viu vários raios de luzes e gritos. Enfim estavam lutando. Entrou e começou a lutar junto com os outros comensais. Na verdade, não sabia em que lado lutar, estava atingindo mais comensais do que aurores. Odiava os comensais e os aurores também, por isso, naquela última batalha, atingiria o máximo que pudesse de cada um deles.

Nunca tinha proferido tantos Avadas em toda a sua vida, era incrível como adorava aquilo. Sentia-se invencível. Até que uma dor aguda tomou conta da sua cabeça. Tudo ficou escuro. Tinha certeza que ainda estava vivo, pois mexia os braços e as pernas normalmente, o problema era sua cabeça, doía muito. Tentou chegar em um local calmo, mas era quase impossível, já que não conseguia enxergar nada. Andava desesperado, até que sentiu algo o atingir. Uma dormência tomou conta do seu corpo, até que sentiu a queda. Depois não sentiu mais nada, apenas uma sensação de paz...

Sentiu que estava deitado em algo muito fofo. Uma nuvem? Sim, ele tinha ido para o céu! Sabia que Merlim não o decepcionaria! Abriu os olhos, mas ainda estava tudo escuro. Moveu um dos braços e levou a mão até os olhos. Sentiu um pano os cobrindo. Não era possível que tinha dedo de Voldemort naquilo; não era possível que tinha sido pego e agora seria castigado. Tentou tirar o pano, mas uma voz o impediu:

"Sr.Malfoy, não mexa aí."

"Quem é?"

"Eu sou enfermeira deste Hospital. Por favor, não tire o curativo."

"Curativo? E eu preciso de curativos, sua louca?"

"Claro que precisa, Sr.Malfoy. Agora, mantenha sua mão longe do curativo ou vou ter que amarra-lo na cama?"

Draco não respondeu, apenas tirou as mãos dos olhos.

"Muito bem. Bom menino."- disse a enfermeira- "Agora tome essa poção."

Ele obedeceu e em poucos segundos adormeceu novamente.

Acordou e novamente estava tudo escuro. Sentiu-se muito incomodado. Odiava o escuro, porque não podia ver o que os outros estavam fazendo contra ele. Sentou-se na cama e julgando que ninguém estava vendo, levou uma das mãos aos olhos, mas alguém ao seu lado o impediu:

"Malfoy, não mexa aí."- disse uma voz feminina, muito diferente da que falou com ele mais cedo.

"Por que?"

"Você foi atingido por um feitiço. Os seus olhos foram a parte mais atingida. Você já tomou o antídoto, mas para ter mais efeito é necessário que seus olhos continuem cobertos por essas gazes."

"E você quem é? É a médica?"- disse arrogante.

"Não. Sou a enfermeira."

"Ah, pelo amor de Merlim, quem é você para me dar ordens?"- disse Malfoy mexendo nas gazes.

"Malfoy, eu não repetirei."

Vendo que o rapaz não obedecia, proferiu um feitiço que amarrou os braços de Draco na cama.

"Solta meus braços."

"Não. Eles ficarão assim até o doutor mandar tirar."

"Você não sabe quem é meu pai. Ele vai fazer você pagar por essa ousadia."

"Eu sei quem é seu pai, _querido_. Lúcio Malfoy, comensal da morte, mas eu suponho que hoje ele não seja nada além de um corpo sem alma."

"O quê?"- Draco gritou.

"Sim, ontem os dementadores o beijaram. Que romântico, não?"

"Como? Ele foi preso?"

"Sim. Há um mês ele foi preso, quando Voldemort foi derrotado."

"Eu estou aqui há um mês?"

"Sim. A sua situação era crítica até uns dias atrás. Mas eu não tenho permissão para falar sobre isso. Logo mais o médico virá vê-lo. Agora tenho que ir, Malfoy. Até mais."- disse e logo depois Draco ouviu a porta se fechando.

Então seu pai morrera? Não podia dizer que estava triste, o odiava. Mas e sua mãe? Será que também tinha morrido? E aquela enfermeira? Sabia que conhecia aquela voz, talvez tenha sido alguma mulher que tenha conhecido pela noite, claro, conhecia várias.

Pensou em várias coisas ao mesmo tempo, até sentir-se muito cansado e dormir novamente.

Ginny tinha escolhido ser enfermeira desde o dia em que foi visitar o seu pai no St.Mungos (quando ele foi picado por uma cobra). Achava aquela profissão tão fascinante, só não esperava que logo seu primeiro caso, oficialmente, como enfermeira seria cuidar do Malfoy.

Estava com 20 anos e não via Draco desde os 16, quando ele terminou Hogwarts e partiu para sua vida de comensal. Ela também se envolvera na Guerra, mas lutou ao lado de Harry, nunca teve a oportunidade de enfrentar Draco, até porque sabia que se isso tivesse ocorrido, um dos dois não estaria vivo para "contar a história".

Logo quando soube que cuidaria de Draco teve vontade de desistir da profissão. Só podia ser uma prova de fogo, aquela... como tentaria ajudar alguém que desejava a morte?

Assim que entrou no quarto que Draco ocupava sentiu-se mal, mas ignorou o sentimento e assim como foi mandado, sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da cama de Draco e esperou o rapaz acordar.

Olhou-o detalhadamente, parecia tão frágil quando dormia. E bonito também. Quem sabe até atraente. Ah, mas não ia ficar pensando nessas coisas... afinal, ele era seu paciente. Pensou em como ele reagiria com a notícia que o Dr. Lynn daria a ele...e a julgar pela prepotência de Malfoy quando recebeu uma ordem sua, ele reagiria muito mal.

Assim que saiu do quarto de Malfoy, resolveu ir para sua sala, descansaria antes de ter que _realmente_ cuidar de Draco.

"Sr.Malfoy?"- disse uma voz masculina.

"Sim?"- respondeu Draco abrindo os olhos, embora a escuridão ainda fosse tudo o que 'via'.

"Hoje vamos tirar o seu curativo. Está pronto?"

"Ah, claro"- disse Draco alegre.

O médico começou a tirar as gazes. Draco ficava mais feliz a cada volta que o médico dava. Depois de alguns minutos o médico parou e o rapaz disse:

"Dr. Por que não tira o resto?"

"Bem, Sr. Malfoy, creio que já tirei tudo."

Draco tateou os olhos, realmente estavam sem nada cobrindo.

"E como eu não vejo nada?"

"Sr.Malfoy, sinto dizer que... bem... o feitiço que o atingiu...o deixou cego."

"O QUÊ?"

"Acalme-se. Isso pode ser temporário."

"Quanto tempo?"- disse Malfoy desesperado.

"Um dia...uma semana... não sabemos...mas também pode ser permanente."

"Vocês são um bando de incompetentes! Como podem não saber?"

"É a primeira vez que alguém tem esse tipo de problema, ou seja, cegueira por causa de um feitiço. Tenho que ir agora. Daqui a pouco a enfermeira vem ficar com você. Até mais."- dizendo isso, saiu.

Draco ficou sentado na cama pensando em como seria dali para frente. Estava inutilizado. Pela primeira vez na vida sentiu vontade de chorar. Poderia ter ficado sem as pernas ou sem um braço, mas a visão era o mais importante de tudo.

Ouviu a porta do quarto bater, então disse:

"Quem está aí?"

"A enfermeira que vai cuidar de você."

"Ah, você."

"Sim, eu. Bem, vou me apresentar: Meu nome é Ginny."

"Ginny o quê?"

"Não interessa, Malfoy. Apenas saiba que é Ginny."

"Hm...esse nome não me é estranho. Você estudou em Hogwarts?"

"Sim."

"E era sonserina?"

"Não interessa, Malfoy. Nossa relação aqui é estritamente profissional."

"Meu pai diz que se conhece alguém pelo seu sobrenome."

"Mais uma vez seu papai errou, Malfoy."

"Quem é você para falar assim dele?"

"Eu o conheci e ele me fez muito mal, uma vez. Mas agora se deite ou vou ter que utilizar minha varinha para faze-lo dormir."

Draco obedeceu e sem muito esforço adormeceu novamente.

Nota da Autora: Bem, mais uma fic...primeiro capítulo não está muito bom, mas creio que vai melhorar nos próximos...por favor, se puderem, deixem reviews...Beijos...

Manu Black


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

Acordou sentindo-se um pouco melhor. Estaria ótimo, se tudo o que visse não fosse escuridão. Ajeitou-se na cama e pensou em como iria até o banheiro (se por acaso existisse um naquele quarto imundo). Tirou as cobertas e sentou do lado direito da cama. Procurou (com os pés), um par de chinelos. Não tinha. Resolveu ir descalço mesmo. Levantou-se e pensando que estava andando em linha reta, seguiu até bater a cabeça na parede.

"Droga!"- gritou, massageando a região afetada.

Depois de 'recuperado', continuou andando até bater de novo na parede. A cena se repetiu várias vezes, até a porta do quarto ser aberta. Draco ouviu passos se aproximando e logo em seguida, a mesma voz feminina falou:

"Malfoy, quem mandou você sair da cama?"

"Ninguém manda em mim, sua incompetente!"

"Ah é? Pois quero ver você fazer isso sozinho."

Draco preparou-se para andar, mas mais uma vez chocou-se com a parede.

"Que quarto é esse? Isso aqui é um cubículo! Eu sou um Malfoy! Posso pagar uma suíte nessa joça de Hospital!"

"Primeiro, você está num Hospital, não em um Hotel, logo aqui não tem suítes. Segundos, eu pensaria duas vezes antes de dizer que você pode pagar coisas caras. E por fim, você está cego, Malfoy, aceite que precisa de ajuda a partir de agora."

"Eu estou pobre? É isso que você está querendo dizer?"

"Não só estou querendo, como já disse. Você está pobre. Todos os seus bens foram confiscados pelo Ministério da Magia."

"E com qual direito eles fizeram isso?"

"A maioria dos seus bens foram adquiridos de maneira ilícita, Malfoy. Mas não se preocupe, pode ser que eles sejam bonzinhos e sobre alguma coisa para você. Agora, vamos, volte para a cama."

"Eu não vou voltar para a cama."

"Ah sei, vai fugir?"

"HaHa, você é muito engraçada! Eu preciso ir ao banheiro."

"Certo, segure meu braço."

"Eu até seguraria se enxergasse onde ele está."

Draco sentiu um braço por baixo do seu, a mulher disse:

"Pronto. Vamos."

Andaram um pouco até uma porta ser aberta e a mulher dizer:

"Pronto, vou ficar aqui fora. Quando terminar me chame."

Draco tateou o objeto que estava a sua frente. Era a pia. Abaixou-se e lavou o rosto. Percebeu que havia um espelho na parede e sentiu falta de não poder se ver no espelho. Como viveria sem ver aquele belo rosto de manhã cedo? (N/A: narcisismo? Huahauahauahauahuahauaahuahauahaua) Foi tateando todo o cômodo até encontrar a parede. Abriu-a e logo a enfermeira foi ao seu encontro:

"Certo. Agora, vamos até a cama."

Ele obedeceu, sentando-se apoiado na cama.

"Vou buscar seu café. Não saia daí. Se me desobedecer, vou amarra-lo na cama."

Saiu e logo em seguida voltou, trazendo a bandeja do café.

"Aqui está o café. Dê-me sua mão."

"Ah, não me diga que vamos agradecer à Merlim pela comida?"

"Não, se bem que você deveria fazer isso sim, mas vou dizer quais são os alimentos da bandeja."

Draco estendeu a mão e a mulher foi dizendo o que era cada alimento que ele tateava.

Depois do café, pediu à enfermeira que lesse o jornal para ele. A mulher lia o Profeta Diário e acrescentava alguns comentários, o que para Draco era muito mais divertido do que ler sozinho.

Logo chegou o almoço e assim como o café, a enfermeira dizia o que era cada alimento que ele tateava.

Á tarde foi levado para o pátio onde ficavam os outros doentes. O fato de ouvir várias vozes ao mesmo tempo sem poder ver quem falava, o deixava perturbado. Por isso, desejou estar no seu quarto, ouvindo somente a voz da enfermeira chata.

Quando já estava muito perto de enlouquecer, ouviu a voz da enfermeira e deu graças a Merlim por isso.

"Gostou dos seus companheiros?"

"Adorei! Principalmente porque eles falam todos de uma vez, me deixando perturbado."

"Ah, eles não sabem do seu problema."

"Como assim?"

"Os outros doentes não sabem que você está cego, por isso eles falam como você fosse igual a eles."

"Você acha que um dia eu vou poder enxergar de novo?"

"Claro, Malfoy. Agora, sente-se na cama. Vou buscar seu jantar."

Depois do jantar a enfermeira despediu-se e Draco sentiu-se muito sozinho. Perdera o pai e possivelmente a mãe, não tinha bens, não tinha amigos e por fim, perdeu a visão. Não passava de um inútil. Queria tanto ter morrido na Guerra. Por que viveu? Era mau em tudo que fazia. Talvez Merlim tivesse achado a morte um prêmio para ele e agora estava pagando tudo de ruim que fizera.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxDraco/Ginnyxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Estava cuidando de Draco há quase três meses e começava a perder as esperanças de que ele um dia voltasse a enxergar. Sabia que uma parte do problema do rapaz era psicológico, ele talvez não quisesse ver a vida agora e por isso não conseguia enxergar.

Pensava em formas de ajuda-lo, mas tinha recebido ordens do Dr.Lynn para fazer apenas seu trabalho ( alimentar Draco e leva-lo para o pátio).

Passou noites em claro tentando desvendar aquele problema, mas considerava impossível. Seu cansaço era tão visível que sua mãe, um dia, disse:

"Ginny, o que está havendo?"

"Nada, mamãe, por que?"

"Você parece exausta."

"Estou tentando resolver um problema é impossível."

"Que problema? É o Malfoy, não é?"

"Sim. Ele continua na mesma e não sei se o caso dele tem solução, mamãe."

"Deixe que o médico cuida disso. Você é a enfermeira, seu trabalho está sendo feito. Agora coma, já está tarde."

Alimentou-se e logo em seguida foi para o St.Mungus. Passou na Sala das Enfermeiras apenas para pegar o prontuário de Draco e logo seguiu para o quarto do rapaz.

Assim como nos outros dias, o levou até o banheiro. Enquanto Draco tomava banho, Ginny olhava o prontuário, procurando novidades. Até que encontrou uma: o rapaz seria operado em vinte e quatro horas. Decidiu dar a notícia somente no fim do dia, aquilo poderia prejudicar o estado dele.

Draco saiu do banheiro, sentou-se na cama e esperou Ginny trazer o café. Pela primeira vez ele fazia aquilo tudo sozinho e ela percebeu que talvez ele não precisasse mais tanto dela. Por algum motivo, sentiu-se triste. Tentou afastar aquela idéia da cabeça e foi buscar a refeição dele. Colocou a bandeja de frente a ele e sem ajuda dele, alimentou-se normalmente.

Logo depois leu as notícias do Profeta Diário, mas parecia muito menos animada do que nos outros dias.

"O que houve, Ginny?"

"Nada.Estou cansada."

"Eu estou tomando muito do seu tempo, não é?"

"Claro que não."

"Eu sei que estou. Deve ser muito chato cuidar de um cara inválido como eu."

"Draco, não é isso..."

"Olha, Ginny, você tem me ajudado muito e eu agradeço. Mas eu acho que não preciso mais dos seus cuidados."

Nunca pensou que aquilo a magoaria tanto. No dia que soube que cuidaria dele quis, realmente, se matar. Mas o tempo passou e os dois começaram a se entender (como amigos, claro) e agora ele a dispensava. Não só ela, mas sua amizade.

"Tudo bem, Draco. Se você não precisa mais de mim, eu vou embora."- disse levantando-se.

"É...bem...obrigado por tudo..."

"Certo. Até mais!"- disse fechando a porta logo em seguida.

Foi para a Sala das Enfermeiras e deu graças a Merlim por não ter ninguém lá. Sentou-se em uma poltrona e chorou muito. Não entendia o porquê de tal atitude, apenas sentia-se mal, talvez por Draco ser seu primeiro paciente ou talvez por já sentir falta do dia que passava com ele. Mas talvez fosse pelo simples motivo de sentir falta dele.

Pensou um pouco e lembrou dos momentos que passaram juntos, ora conversando sobre as novidades no Mundo Mágico, ora ensinando Draco a andar sem ajuda de ninguém.

Então chegou a conclusão de que talvez estivesse atraída, mas só um pouquinho, por Draco. Mas se era só um pouco, porque sentia tanta angústia, como se tivesse perdido uma parte de si?

Tentou afastar aqueles pensamentos quando a enfermeira-chefe entrou na Sala:

"Ginny, você não devia estar cuidando do Malfoy?"

"Sim, mas ele não precisa mais de mim."

"Pelo amor de Merlim, Ginevra. Ele precisa de você! Seu dever é estar lá com ele."

"Ele sabe se mover sem minha ajuda."

"Mesmo assim. Volte para lá, mesmo que fique sem ele perceber. Depois, avise-o sobre a operação."

Ginny concordou e voltou para o quarto de Draco. Abriu a porta cuidadosamente, torcendo para que ele não ouvisse.

"Tem alguém aí?"- disse Draco

Nada.

A porta se fechou e o rapaz falou:

"Eu sei que entrou alguém, responda."

Vendo que não obteria resposta, levantou-se e foi até a poltrona que ficava de frente à sua cama. Ajoelhou aos pés de Ginny e ergueu uma mão.

"Eu sei que tem alguém aqui."- disse aproximando a mão do rosto da mulher.

Tocou toda a face dela, tateando, assim como fazia com os alimentos ou com as paredes. Aproximou o rosto e aspirou o ar, bem próximo ao rosto de Ginny, estava tentando sentir seu cheiro.

A cada toque dele, prendia mais a respiração, era como se fazendo isso pudesse reprimir todos os sentimentos que a perturbavam.

"Ginny, eu sei que é você."- disse, para Ginny sua voz parecia um pouco rouca e sensual.

Nada.

"Por que você não responde? Eu não posso vê-la, mas posso sentir sua presença."

"Sim, sou eu, Draco."- disse, enfim respirando de novo.

"Por que não respondeu?"- falou sem tirar as mãos do rosto da mulher.

"Você disse que não precisava mais de mim."

"Foi você que disse que estava cansada."

"Sim, mas não de cuidar de você. Eu disse isso porque percebi que agora você já aprendeu a se virar sozinho, não precisa mais de mim."

"Ginny"- disse rindo um pouco- "graças a você eu não me sinto mais tão inválido. Eu posso ver, a partir dos meus outros sentidos. Hoje, mais do que antes, eu preciso de você. Não para andar ou para comer, mas para viver. Você é a única pessoa que eu tenho."

"Mentira. Você tem o Snape, seu padrinho."

"Mas eu não quero beijar o Severo." (N.A: mas eu quero, meu filho...hauahuahauahaua)

Ginny ficou boquiaberta. Cogitava a possibilidade de algum problema auditivo e conseguiu dizer apenas um inaudível _"O quê?"_.

E sem esperar mais, Draco a beijou. Assim como fez com as mãos, tocou a boca dela com a sua como se quisesse sentir o sabor que tinha. Depois aprofundou o beijo explorando cada pedacinho da boca dela com a língua. O beijo parecia ficar mais intenso a cada segundo que passava. Ginny começava a sentir um calor percorrendo todo o seu corpo, quando alguma parte de si (talvez o cérebro) dotado de um restinho de sensatez, a lembrou que Draco era seu paciente e que nem mesmo sabia seu sobrenome (quando soubesse logo desistiria da idéia de que gostava dela). Afastou-se de Draco, relutante e disse:

"Não faça mais isso!"- falou querendo justamente o contrário.

"Por que? Logo depois que eu sair daqui nós podemos nos casar!"

"Não, Draco. Isso nunca vai poder acontecer."

"Por que?"

"Um dia você vai saber. Agora tenho que ir."- disse indo até a porta.

"Ginny."

"Ah, amanhã você será operado."- disse abrindo a porta.

"Pelo menos você estará lá comigo?"

"Sim."- disse saindo logo em seguida.

Foi para a Sala das Enfermeiras, pegou suas coisas e foi para casa. Descansaria muito, pois sabia que a partir do dia seguinte, tudo mudaria entre eles.

E não seria para melhor.

Nota da Autora: HuaHuaHua...Manu Black é má...sim...podem querer me matar...:P Mas o próximo capítulo vai ser ótimo (hahahahahha...ainda nem escrevi e to dizendo isso), por isso não deixem de ler..no mínimo 10 reviews ou nem tem 3o. capitulo...hauahauahaua...

Agradecimentos:

Em virtude da minha gripe, não farei um agradecimento detalhado, pq to com dor de cabeça e uma dor e garganta dos infernos, mesmo assim vou colocar o nominho de quem comentou: Hermione J G Potter, Rema, Rafinha M. Potter, Fefs Loka Malfoy, -Bem-Te-Vi-, Babi, Lanuxa, Lou Malfoy e ChunLi Weasley Malfoy: VALEU, GENTE...MUITO OBRIGADA...CONTINUEM LENDO, POR FAVOR E MANDANDO REVIEWS PLEASEEEE... :)

Na próxima, Tia Manu estará curada (não é possível que não) e fará um agradecimento decente...

Beijos!

Manu Black.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III

Acordou exausta. Passou a noite inteira sonhando ou até mesmo pensando na reação de Draco quando soubesse quem realmente ela era. Todo o amor que ele dizia sentir ia se transformar em desprezo e só de pensar nisso, seu coração ficava apertado. Não entendia como e nem quando começou a desenvolver _aquele_ sentimento por Malfoy. Mas não ia reclamar, aceitaria a situação da melhor forma.

Desceu para o café e encontrou o pai, a mãe e Rony, sentados tomando o café da manhã.

"Bom Dia."- disse sentando-se

"Bom Dia."- os outros responderam.

"Querida, o que houve? Parece tão abatida."- disse Molly olhando-a com preocupação.

"Nada, mamãe. Só algumas coisas lá no trabalho."

"E o Malfoy? Como está?"- disse Arthur

"Bem, papai, mas ainda está cego. Hoje vão operá-lo. Falando nisso, tenho que ir."- levantou-se, beijou os pais e o irmão e aparatou no St.Mungos.

Foi para a sala das enfermeiras, pegou sua roupa para a operação, mas antes foi ver Draco. Entrou no quarto e o rapaz ainda dormia. Aproximou-se lentamente, sem querer acorda-lo e o observou dormindo.

"Draco, por que você me faz sentir _isso_?"- murmurou acariciando o rosto dele.

"Isso o quê?"- disse Draco ainda de olhos fechados.

"Eu não acredito que você estava acordado."- disse se afastando.

"Sim, querida."- disse o rapaz sorrindo.

"Não me chame assim."

"Por que? Você é minha noiva."

"O QUÊ?"

"É sim, ontem eu fiz o pedido e você aceitou."

"Sr. Malfoy, o sr. está louco."

"E por que? É errado eu gostar de você e querer me casar com você?"- disse Draco se levantando e indo em direção à Ginny.

"Sr. Malfoy, não diga isso. O Sr. ainda nem me viu, como pode dizer que gosta de mim?"

"Por que você está tão preocupada com isso? Por acaso você é gorda? Eu não ligo para isso, para falar a verdade até gosto de mulheres que tenham alguma carne para apertar."- disse se aproximando mais.

"Não é isso. É uma coisa muito pior."

"Você tem espinhas? Pelo amor de Merlim, Ginny, eu não ligo."

"Não seja ridículo, claro que não é isso."

"Viu? Então não há nada que possa nos separar."- disse abraçando Ginny pela cintura.

"Pára."- disse quando ele começou a beijar seu pescoço.- "Malfoy."- pediu mais uma vez quando sentiu os beijos se aproximarem, perigosamente, da sua boca.- "Draco."- disse quase num lamento quando sentiu os lábios do rapaz tocarem os seus.

Tentou resistir, mas era impossível.

Logo depois os dois se afastaram e Draco disse:

"E então, casa comigo?"

"Não, Malfoy."

Vendo a cara de decepção do rapaz completou:

"Espere mais uma semana. Se tudo der certo na operação, você poderá me ver, então decidirá o que quer da vida. Agora, vou leva-lo para a sala de operação."

Draco concordou e minutos depois os dois estavam no local onde ocorreria a cirurgia. O rapaz deitou-se na "mesa" enquanto Ginny preparava os instrumentos. Minutos depois o médico chegou e foi dado à Draco uma poção que tinha o mesmo efeito da anestesia.

A cirurgia demorou cerca de três horas, Draco foi encaminhado para o quarto, onde Ginny o observaria nas próximas 24h.

Draco teve uma recuperação mais rápida do que era esperado pelos médicos. Ginny estava vivendo mais no Hospital do que em casa, fato percebido por Molly que apenas balançava a cabeça em discordância, quando via a filha correndo igual a uma louca.

Dedicou-se além do máximo que seu corpo agüentava. Aproveitava cada momento ao lado de Draco, porque sabia que em breve tudo mudaria.

E então, esse dia chegou...

!D/G!

Acordou muito animado. Enfim tirariam aquelas ataduras de seus olhos. Tinha muita fé que conseguiria enxergar novamente.

Tomou café e logo depois esperou a chegada do médico. Julgou já ser de noite quando o médico chegou e disse:

"Olá, Sr.Malfoy, vamos tirar essas ataduras?"

"Sim! Claro, Dr."

O homem foi tirando as faixas devagar. A cada volta dada o coração de Draco batia mais forte. Enfim a última volta foi dada e Draco viu-se novamente na escuridão. Desanimado, disse ao médico:

"Dr. Não vejo nada."

"Sim, Sr.Malfoy, aconselho que abra os olhos."

Estava tão nervoso que esqueceu desse 'pequeno' detalhe.

Abriu os olhos lentamente e então viu uma luz forte. Fechou os olhos novamente e o médico disse:

"E então?"

"Só vi uma luz."

"Sim. É por que faz tempo que o Sr. não vê, mas tente outra vez."

O rapaz abriu os olhos de novo e pôde ver, um pouco desfocado, o rosto do médico. Sorriu e o médico disse:

"Que bom! Vejo que a operação foi um sucesso. Creio que em breve o Sr. terá alta. Agora, preciso ir. Mandarei a Srta.Weasley até aqui."

O médico saiu, mas Draco nem percebeu o que o homem falou. Estava tão emocionado em poder ver de novo que agora tudo parecia novidade. Levantou-se e sentiu uma leve tontura. Andou por todo o quarto reconhecendo os objetos que antes conhecia apenas com o tato. Foi até o banheiro e olhou-se no espelho novamente, depois de ter chegado à conclusão que continuava lindo, voltou para a cama e esperou a chegada de Ginny.

Viu a porta se abrir e por ela passar uma moça baixinha, magra, com os cabelos cor de fogo, toda vestida de branco. A mulher virou-se para ele e o olhou de maneira indagadora. Ele a conhecia de algum lugar, mas qual seria o lugar?

Pensou um pouco, olhando cada característica de Ginny. Então, atentou-se para os cabelos cor de fogo e as sardas e então tudo pareceu fazer sentido. Ginny era a Weasley fêmea, pobretona.

"Weasley?"- disse com um leve tom de desgosto.

"Sim, Malfoy."

"Eu não acredito! Como eu ousei dizer que me casaria com você? Uma Weasley pobretona? Merlim, sinto nojo de mim por ter beijado essa sua boca imunda."- disse gritando.

"Eu já sabia, Malfoy que quando me visse, logo mudaria de idéia."

"Por que você sabe que tenho bom gosto, não é?"

"Não, por que sei que você é um safado, covarde, que nunca seria capaz de nutrir algum sentimento bom por alguém. Eu sou pobre? Querido, não fui eu que tive todos os meus bens confiscados pelo Ministério porque minha família era envolvida com artes das trevas. Ah, e como eu posso ser pobre e sou filha do atual Ministro da Magia? Sim, Malfoy. Arthur Weasley agora é Ministro da Magia e eu estava pensando em pedir a ele que devolvesse seus bens, mas você não merece. É mesquinho, frívolo, idiota, imbecil e todos os adjetivos ruins que possam existir em todo o mundo."- disse saindo logo em seguida.

Draco apenas a viu sair sem dizer nada. Odiava-se, odiava seus pais, odiava o Ministério da Magia e, principalmente, odiava Ginny. Não queria nunca ter voltar a enxergar, preferia mil vezes ter continuado na escuridão.

Nota da Autora: Eu! Oi, Gente! Espero que tenham gostado, que continuem lendo e mandando reviews, por favor! Bem, não vou agradecer os coments nesse, pq agora o ff net desenvolveu um negocio que nois responde diretamente p/ vocês, então mandem seus emailzinhos que titia responde, okeijo?

Beijocas p/ todos,

Manu Black


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV

Draco recebeu alta uma semana depois. Como não tinha lugar para ir foi morar com Snape, em sua Mansão. O homem morava nos Estados Unidos com sua esposa e ele cogitou a possibilidade de não ir, mas quando percebeu que sua única opção era essa, teve que aceitar. O padrinho foi busca-lo no Hospital, encontrando-o sentado na cama, olhando o chão.

"Oi, Draco."- disse Snape

"Oi."

"O que houve?"

"Nada..."

"É a Weasley, não é?"

"Não sei do que você está falando."- disse Draco se levantando, indo até a janela.

"Claro que sabe, Draco. A Hermione me contou tudo."

"Eu ainda não acredito que você se casou com a sangue-ruim."- disse Draco com uma cara de nojo.

"Draco, não fale assim dela."

"Mas ela é sangue-ruim!"

"E eu também sou, Draco! O seu problema é que Lúcio o criou cheio de preconceitos, você ainda sofre a influência dele e de Você-Sabe-Quem."

"Ah, pelo amor de Merlim, nós dois sabemos que o nome dele é Voldemort e outra, meu pai me educou muito bem."

"Draco, você não percebe que suas atitudes são infantis, apesar de já ter 21 anos continua agindo como uma criança de 5 anos."

Vendo que o afilhado não respondia, continuou:

"Nunca é tarde para mudar suas atitudes. Veja meu caso, depois que eu reencontrei a Hermione e percebi o que sentia por ela, tudo na minha vida mudou. Deixei de ser o homem amargurado e enfim agora eu posso dizer que sou feliz."

"Ah, Merlim! Eu pensei que nunca viveria para ver o grande Severo Snape mostrando sentimentos por alguém! Por favor, não seja ridículo!"

"Amar não é ridículo, Draco! E eu sei que você também está sofrendo, assim como a Weasley."

"Como você sabe que ela está sofrendo?"- disse Draco fingindo desinteresse.

"Ela é amiga de Hermione, esqueceu?"

"Ah, mas isso não me importa. E eu não estou sofrendo coisa nenhuma. Estou ótimo! Vamos logo, quero sair o mais rápido daqui."- disse indo para a porta.

Snape apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e os dois saíram do quarto.

Draco olhava discretamente para os lados, procurava algum sinal de Ginny, mas não encontrou nada. Desde o dia em que tinham discutido ela tinha sumido, uma nova enfermeira cuidou dele naquela última semana. Não queria admitir, mas sentia falta dela.

"Ela não está aqui, Draco."- disse Snape.

"Quem?"

"A Weasley. Ela pediu demissão no dia em que você a humilhou."

Draco apenas olhou o padrinho e continuou andando.

**!D/G!**

Ginny estava morando nos Estados Unidos há três dias e já estava morrendo de saudades de casa. Sentia falta da mãe, do pai e até mesmo das implicâncias de Rony. Além de sentir falta do seu trabalho no St.Mungus. Quando pensava nisso ou em uma certa pessoa que era seu paciente, tentava desviar os pensamentos para outro caminho, mas quase sempre não conseguia.

Assim que pediu demissão do Hospital, ligou para Hermione, desesperada, sem saber o que fazer, até que a amiga lhe deu a idéia de viajar para outro local. E que outro lugar seria se não fosse os Estados Unidos, agora o país em que Hermione morava.

Decidiu viajar no dia seguinte, sem nem mesmo avisar à amiga, queria fazer uma surpresa. Foi para a parte trouxa de Londres e lá pegou um avião. Somente quando já estava em terra americana, mandou um bilhete para Hermione, pedindo que viesse busca-la no aeroporto. Assim que viu a amiga, correu para abraça-la, mas percebeu Hermione um pouco estranha:

"O que houve, Mione? Não está feliz em me ver?"

"Claro que estou, Gi! Mas...bem...vamos...você já tem lugar para ficar?"

"Não. Você conhece algum hotel bom?"

"Ah, Gi, você vai ficar hospedada lá em casa."

"Mas e o Seboso? Quero dizer, mas e o seu esposo, ele deixa?"

"Claro que sim.Vamos."- e dizendo isso, as duas saíram em direção ao estacionamento.

Minutos depois estavam na Mansão em que a amiga morava, realmente era linda. Hermione mostrou o quarto em que Ginny ia ficar. Disse para a amiga descansar um pouco e saiu, deixando a outra somente com seus pensamentos.

**!D/G!**

"Querido."- disse Hermione dando um leve beijo no marido, que acabara de chegar, trazendo Draco.

"Draco."- disse Hermione estendendo a mão para o rapaz.

"Granger."- cumprimentou Draco com cara de nojo.

"Bem, querido, por que você não mostra a ele o quarto em que ele vai ficar e depois você poderia vir aqui no Escritório? É algo muito importante."

O homem apenas concordou e os dois subiram as escadas, enquanto Hermione seguiu para o Escritório. Pouco tempo depois a porta foi aberta e por ela passou Severo. (**N.A**: muito estranho chamá-lo assim...hehehehe)

"Querido, um imprevisto aconteceu."

"O quê?"

"Bem, você lembra que a Ginny me ligou naquele dia e me contou sobre ela e o Draco, não é? Então eu aconselhei que ela viajasse, ficasse longe dele...só que bem, ela entendeu errado e acabou vindo para cá."

"O QUÊ? Quando aconteceu isso?"

"Ela está aqui há três dias. E você entende que eu não podia deixa-la ir para um hotel qualquer, não é?"

"Claro, querida. Por mim, não tem problema. Mas você sabe que eles vão se matar quando descobrirem que estão morando na mesma casa."

"Eu sei... mas o que nós podemos fazer?"

"O jeito é esperar e ver no que tudo isso vai dar."

**!D/G!**

Draco arrumou todas as suas roupas no guarda-roupa e depois se deitou um pouco. Para falar a verdade estava adorando aquela casa (apesar de estar morando nela a uns cinco minutos). Era muito o estilo dele. Chique e elegante igual a ele. Não entendia por quê seu padrinho não comprava uma casa somente para ele, não era segredo para ninguém que Snape era rico.

Mesmo assim sabia que ia se divertir muito ali. E para começar, naquela noite mesmo sairia para se divertir, afinal agora estava curado e podia ter todas as mulheres que quisesse.

Descansou um pouco e assim que acordou foi tomar banho. Vestiu-se, perfumou-se e por fim olhou-se durante uma hora no espelho até ter certeza que realmente era um gato e foi falar com o padrinho.

"Severo."- disse interrompendo uma conversa entre ele e a esposa.

"Draco, para onde vai?"

"É isso mesmo que vim perguntar. Você conhece alguns lugares legais para ir a noite?"

Snape levantou uma sobrancelha e continuou a olhar Draco.

"Tudo bem, vejo que não sabe. E você, Granger, sabe onde tem um lugar legal para ir?"

"Não sei, Malfoy. Faz um tempinho que não saio para esses locais que você quer, mas eu lembro de um. Vou te dar o endereço."

Hermione anotou o endereço em um papel e o entregou a Draco.

"Valeu, Granger! Até mais para vocês. Não me esperem, hein? Vou chegar tarde."- e dizendo isso saiu.

Achou o lugar com facilidade, afinal no passado, quando seu pai era vivo e a família Malfoy tinha bens, ele passava uma parte das férias naquele país. Gostou do lugar, nunca tinha visto antes, pensando bem até que a Granger não era careta.

Bebeu alguns "vários" copos de whisky de fogo e o que estava bom ficou melhor. As pessoas pareciam tão bonitas (principalmente as mulheres), conversou com várias, mas uma, em especial, chamou sua atenção. Era uma garota ruiva, os cabelos eram extremamente vermelhos, pareciam em chamas. Tinha uma estatura baixa e seu corpo era perfeito. Era linda.

Depois de vários whiskys, convenceu a moça a tomar mais uma bebida em sua casa. Subiram as escadas tentando não fazer barulho, mas os gritinhos e risinhos da moça poderiam ser ouvidos a dez quilômetros de distância. Foram para o quarto de Draco e o rapaz a olhou mais uma vez. Tinha a nítida impressão de conhece-la de algum lugar, mas não teve muito tempo de recordar, porque segundos depois os dois estavam se beijando feito dois animais selvagens.

Draco lembrava daquele beijo, era de Ginny, da sua Ginny. A beijou com mais paixão e enfim consumou seu amor por ela unindo os corpos dos dois. Estava exausto, mas era o homem mais feliz do mundo.

**!D/G!**

No meio da noite ouviu uns gritinhos de mulher.

Ah Merlim, não seria Hermione "se divertindo" com Snape, seria?

Os gritinhos e risinhos foram aumentando e Ginny, julgando aquela cena como algo parecido com um filme de terror, colocou o travesseiro por cima da cabeça, impedindo que ouvisse algo muito desagradável.

**!D/G!**

Acordou no outro dia sentindo-se realizado. Olhou para o lado e viu uma pessoa deitada. Então não tinha sido sonho! Aproximou-se da mulher e assustou-se. Não era possível! Aquela não era Ginny! A mulher que estava ao seu lado era totalmente diferente da outra, era morena (só para começar a lista das inúmeras diferenças).

Tentou se levantar devagar, mas a ilustre desconhecida o impediu:

"Querido."- disse beijando-o.

Não eram os lábios de Ginny...

"Que foi, amor?"- disse a mulher

Não era a voz suave de Ginny...

"Pelo amor de Merlim, me solte! Saia daqui! Saia da minha frente!" – disse aos berros.

"Mas o quê? Você só quis me usar?"- disse a mulher chorando e gritando.

"Sim! Ainda bem que você consegue entender as coisas rápido. Agora saia!"- gritou

A mulher vestiu-se bem rápido, abriu a porta e saiu correndo escada abaixo.

Draco escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, quando sentiu que alguém estava no quarto. Olhou para a porta e a viu. E agora tinha certeza que não era uma ilusão causada pelo whisky (começava a sentir uma forte dor de cabeça, estilo ressaca). Ela estava ali, olhando-o:

"Ginny?"

"Não, Malfoy, Weasley! Então você já está totalmente recuperado, hein? Fez até festinha particular!"

"Ciúmes, Weasley?"

"Não! Por mim, você faz da sua vida o que quiser."

"Acho que não. E por qual motivo você estaria aqui se não fosse para me ver?"

"Ah, Malfoy não seja ridículo. Eu vim aqui para visitar minha amiga, mas agora que eu sei que espécie de pessoas a Mione hospeda aqui, vou embora. Até nunca mais, Malfoy."- disse isso e saiu.

Draco a olhou indo embora e não podia mais negar que estava muito atraído por ela, talvez não fosse mais atração, mas paixão. Era um idiota! Será que ia ficar igual ao seu padrinho? Odiou-se, mais uma vez, odiou Snape e quis odiar Ginny, mas agora sabia que era impossível.

**Nota da Autora**: pessoas, espero que tenham gostado! Agradeço o carinho de todos vocês e espero que continuem comentando!

Beijos!

**Manu Black**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V

Ginny desceu as escadas correndo e foi procurar Hermione, encontrou-a tomando o café da manhã:

"Bom dia, Ginny."

"Bom dia, Hermione? O que tem de bom num dia em que tenho ver a cara desse idiota do Malfoy?"

"Ah...então vocês se encontraram."

"E você pretendia escondê-lo de mim por quanto tempo?"

"Ginny, não é minha culpa...apenas foi uma coincidência."

"Você devia ter me avisado, Hermione. Assim eu nunca teria aceitado ficar aqui."

"Por isso mesmo não falei. Sentia tanta falta de você e queria tê-la por perto para conversarmos, por favor não fique chateada. Ah, Ginny, por favor, fique aqui, ignore o Malfoy, mas fique aqui comigo!"- disse a outra quase suplicando.

Ginny pensou um pouco e resolveu:

"Tudo bem, Mione.Mas fico porque você é minha amiga e também porque não conheço nada nesse país."

As duas se abraçaram e Ginny voltou para seu quarto, local onde ficou trancada o dia inteiro. Seria muito difícil fingir que Draco não existia, pois sua mente a traía, sempre colocando imagens dos dois juntos quando ele ainda estava no Hospital. Já era noite quando ouviu uma leve batida na porta:

"Quem é?"- disse Ginny

"Hermione."

Ginny foi até a porta e viu a amiga, deixou-a entrar e disse:

"O que houve?"

"Eu é que te pergunto. O que houve, por que não foi almoçar e jantar?"

"Estou sem fome."

"Gi, eu sei que não é isso..."

"Eu estou cansada..."

Hermione a olhou desconfiada e ela disse:

"Tudo bem, o motivo é esse que você está pensando."

"Ah, Gi, não fica assim...vamos lá para baixo. Draco saiu e Severo está no escritório."

Acabou concordando e ambas foram para a cozinha, enquanto Hermione preparava para Ginny comer, as duas conversavam sobre os tempos em Hogwarts. Julgava ser bem tarde quando Severo Snape entrou na cozinha com o rosto mais pálido que o normal. Hermione o olhou preocupada e perguntou:

"O que foi?"

"Draco. Ele está no Hospital."

"O quê? Como você sabe?" - disse Ginny assustada.

"Uma enfermeira do Hospital local acabou de aparecer na lareira. Acho melhor eu ir até lá."

"Posso ir junto?"- disse Ginny.

"Sim. Vamos rápido."

Os dois saíram para a lareira e na recepção do Hospital.

**!D/G!**

Draco sentia-se muito cansado. Até a simples tarefa de abrir os olhos parecia uma tortura. Tentou se mexer mais sentia como se tivesse levado muitos socos e chutes em todos o corpo. Abriu os olhos devagar, para evitar a dor. Não viu nada, novamente estava na escuridão. Não podia acreditar que poucos dias depois de ter voltado a enxergar tinha ficado cego de novo.

E tudo isso por causa da maldita Weasley! Por que aquela idiota tinha aparecido na vida dele? Só para confundi-lo! Odiava a pobretona! Queria vê-la arrasada, mas como veria se agora estava cego de novo? Sentiu mais ódio ao pensar nisso.

Ouviu a porta do quarto se abrir e perguntou:

"Quem está aí?"

"Sou eu, Draco. Severo Snape."

"Ah, você." - disse com desprezo.-"Mas quem está aí com você?"- completou percebendo a presença de outra pessoa.

"Só a Hermione, ela quis vir comigo. E então, o que houve?"

"Não sei. Eu estava no bar e tinha bebido muito, quando estava voltando para casa resolvi andar um pouco e quando estava atravessando a rua, tudo escureceu."

"Então você foi atropelado?"

"Ao que parece, sim. Mas você não sabe da maior novidade!"- disse Draco, fingindo estar muito feliz.

"Qual?"

"Eu estou cego de novo! E tudo por causa da maldita Weasley!"

"Por acaso era ela quem estava dirigindo o carro?"

"Não, mas por culpa dela eu fui beber."

"Como assim?"

"Eu tenho que esquece-la e por isso eu bebo! Tento odiá-la, mas por mais que eu tente, não consigo! Sou um idiota e isso se deve a ela! Agora estou cego por causa dela."

"A culpa é somente sua, Draco. Não queira culpa-la. Agora temos que ir voltaremos na parte da tarde."- disse Snape saindo.

Draco apenas deitou-se de novo e adormeceu.

**!D/G!**

"Por que o senhor quis ir embora?"- disse Ginny ao lado de Snape.

"Primeiro, não me chame de senhor, não sou mais seu professor e depois, se o Draco continuasse falando você poderia se entregar."

"Eu não ia. Queria ver o que ele ia fala mais, de que ia me acusar."- disse com raiva.

"Ah, Ginevra, não finja que não gostou do que ouviu."

"Claro que não gostei! Ele me acusou injustamente."

"Mas pelo menos assumiu que a ama, não é?"- disse parando e encarando a ex-aluna- "Olha, eu sei que não sou o mais indicado para fazer isso, mas mesmo assim vou dizer, não deixe que o orgulho atrapalhe a relação de vocês. Está na cara que vocês se amam e não estão juntos por preconceito. Agora, eu creio que o diretor do Hospital tem uma proposta a lhe fazer e é bom você ir logo falar com ele."- disse Snape saindo.

Ginny apenas olhou o homem indo embora e depois decidiu ir falar com o tal diretor. Informou-se sobre a localização da sala do tal homem e minutos depois estava de frente a um homem bem velho, com uma barba branca muito parecida com a de Dumbledore.

"Srta Weasley, que prazer em vê-la!"

Ginny o olhou desconfiada e ele continuou:

"Bem, ficamos sabendo que a Srta. trabalhou no St.Mungus e que agora não está empregada."

"Sim."

"Pois bem, temos uma vaga aqui no Hospital a Srta. estaria interessada?"

"Claro que sim!"- disse Ginny alegre.

"Ah, que ótimo! Creio que a Srta. deve ir até a Chefe das enfermeiras, ela está nesse local"- disse estendendo um papel-" vá até lá e diga que a mandei. Ela lhe encaminhará para seu primeiro paciente."

Ginny agradeceu e foi correndo até a mulher. Encontrou uma senhora de idade (muito) avançada, sentada em uma cadeira, tentando ler um papel.

"Olá."- disse Ginny

"Ah, oi."- respondeu a mulher fitando Ginny com os olhos espremidos

"O diretor me mandou aqui. Eu sou a nova enfermeira. Ele disse que a Sra. me encaminharia para o meu paciente."

"Ah sim, claro! Vamos ver. Seu turno começa às 19hs e seu paciente é o Sr."- disse aproximando os olhinhos espremidos da folha de papel- "Sr.Draco Malfoy."

Ginny deu um sorriso muito forçado para a mulher e quis morrer naquele instante.

**!D/G!**

Não ia perder outro emprego por causa de Malfoy. Dessa vez enfrentaria tudo de uma maneira bem profissional. Arrumou-se e quando deu 18h30min ela saiu de casa. Aparatou no Hospital e teve tempo de ler o prontuário de Draco, na ficha dizia que ele tinha sido atropelado, mas a visão fora atingida e que o motivo de o rapaz estar cego ainda era desconhecido.

Foi para o quarto de Draco e o encontrou dormindo. Sentou-se na poltrona ao lado da cama e ficou velando seu sono.

**!D/G!**

**Nota da Autora**: Agora digam que eu não sou uma péssima escritora (ixi...hehehehe)...esse capítulo está péssimo e vocÊs sabem por que? PORQUE O CAPÌTULO PASSADO SÓ TEVE 3 REVIEWS, PELO AMOR DE DEUS, TENHAM VERGONHA!

Mas tudo bem, eu não vou mais implorar, me ajoelhar p/ pedir review...manda quem quiser né? Só posso dizer que adoro reviews e agradeço muito muito muito a quem perde um pouquinho do seu tempo e manda!

É isso...próximo capítulo (talvez) seja o último!

Beijos,

Manu Black


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo VI

Enquanto observava Draco dormindo, ficou pensando no que faria para ele não suspeitar que ela era a enfermeira que cuidaria dele. Pensou em várias coisas, mas todas pareciam não funcionar, teria pensado um pouco mais se ele não tivesse acordado.

Observou o rapaz abrir os olhos e fitar as coisas como se tivesse procurando algo. Ele sentou-se na cama e olhando para cima, disse:

"Maldita Weasley."

Ginny teve ímpeto de se levantar e esganar o safado, mas se conteve.

"Como ela faz isso comigo? Logo eu! Um Malfoy! Meu sangue é azul! Como eu fui me apaixonar logo pela pobretona?"- Draco continuou dizendo olhando fixamente para o teto.

A garota o olhou, assustada, não sabia se pulava de alegria pela revelação ou se o matava pela humilhação.

Draco continuou divagando (em voz alta) sobre o seu sentimento por Ginny e nem percebeu que a garota saía do quarto e entrava novamente, agora com o intuito de ser notada.

"Quem está aí?"- falou o rapaz assustado, olhando para várias direções ao mesmo tempo.

"A enfermeira que irá cuidar do Sr."- respondeu Ginny, que antes de entrar novamente na sala teve o cuidado de fazer um pequeno feitiço que modificava a sua voz.

"Ah sim."- disse Draco e a decepção em sua voz era muito evidente-"Como você se chama?"

Como não pensara nisso? Ah, Meu Merlim! Sempre fora muito ruim na área de inventar nomes e principalmente sobrenomes.

"Meu nome é Merody Redford."

"Redford? Eu nunca ouvi esse sobrenome antes!"- disse Draco pensativo

E Ginny garantia que também nunca tinha visto esse nome em outro lugar, mas foi o primeiro que apareceu. Só esperava não esquecer do seu novo nome depois.

"Você é americana?"

"Sou sim."

"Mas você parece ter um sotaque inglês."

"Acho que não. Eu nunca saí daqui."

"Sei..."- disse Draco pensativo.

"Bem, Sr.Malfoy"- disse Ginny mudando de assunto-"eu sou a enfermeira do Sr. durante o tempo que ficar aqui no Hospital. O Sr. sente algo nos olhos?"

"Não. É algo diferente da outra vez em que fiquei cego, porque eu sentia dor, mas agora parece tudo normal, só com a diferença que estou no escuro."

"Entendo..."

"Mas então, vamos falar de você... quantos anos você tem?"- disse Malfoy com um sorriso "conquistador"

Ah não! Até cego aquele infeliz era safado? Ia mata-lo!

"Eu tenho 30 anos e você?"- disse Ginny abafando um risinho

"Eu tenho 25 e adoro mulheres mais velhas."- respondeu Draco mentindo.

"Tem certeza que tem 25? Sua cara é de 16."- retrucou Ginny se segurando para não avançar nele.

"Tenho 25 sim!"- disse Draco com raiva

"Que engraçado, aqui na sua ficha diz que o Sr. tem 21, por isso, acho que está na hora de dormir um pouco, estou com a leve impressão que o Sr. está um pouco cansado."

"Não estou não!"- protestou Draco

"Mesmo assim"- disse conjurando um copo com poção do sono- "tome isto e tudo vai melhorar."- completou, enfiando o copo na boca de Malfoy, que logo depois do último gole, adormeceu.

Ginny voltou a se sentar na cadeira e começou a pensar no que teria acontecido a Draco, queria ver o rapaz curado (mesmo que ele não merecesse). Pelo que Draco tinha lhe falado e o que tinha lido no prontuário tudo levava a crer que o motivo da cegueira do rapaz era problema psicológico. Mas para ter certeza tinha que falar com o médico responsável...olhou para o prontuário novamente e viu o nome Nicholas McFadden...o conhecia de algum lugar... resolveu ir até a sala onde ficavam enfermeiras e médicos e procurar o tal homem.

Entrou na sala e a encontrou vazia...resolveu voltar depois e assim retornou ao quarto de Draco.

**!D/G!**

Acordou no dia seguinte e para sua infelicidade, continuava sem enxergar nada. Já que teria que conviver com isso, resolveu colocar em prática sua habilidade em andar pelo quarto sem enxergar. Sentou-se do lado direito da cama e pôs-se de pé, arrastou o pé direito para andar, mas uma tontura fez que caísse. Escutou um grito e alguém pegando no seu braço.

"Sr.Malfoy, por que não pediu ajuda?"- disse Merody (Ginny) o ajudando a levantar.

"Talvez pelo fato de não ter te _visto_ aí."- respondeu Draco com raiva.

"Desculpe."

"Tudo bem, mas fique sabendo que sei me virar sozinho. Já estive cego antes, ainda sei como chegar no banheiro sem ajuda de ninguém."

"Sabe? Mas o Sr. esteve internado nesse hospital?"

"Não, estive internado no St.Mungos, por que?"

"Já lhe ocorreu a hipótese de que o nosso quarto é diferente do quarto do St.Mungos."- respondeu Ginny, se deliciando com a cara de decepção de Draco.

"Mesmo assim vou me virar sozinho."- falou Draco andando alguns passos e dando de cara com a parede.

"Eu avisei..."- disse Ginny quase rindo.

"Não tem problema... eu vou achar..."

Andou mais um pouco e trombou com a parede de novo. Mais alguns tombos e palavrões até enfim achar o tão sonhado banheiro. Fez o que queria lá e depois voltou para a cama (agora com menos dificuldade do que na ida).

Ginny colocou a bandeja de café da manhã no colo dele e antes que começasse a servi-lo, o rapaz foi tateando e cheirando cada alimento para saber do que e tratava. Ela olhava a cena lembrando-se do tempo em que cuidava dele no St.Mungos, de alguma forma sentia saudade, não por quê queria Draco doente, mas porque de uma forma ou de outra, tinha o conhecido melhor por causa da doença.

"Onde o Sr. aprendeu a fazer isso?"- perguntou Ginny

"Quando estive no St.Mungos a enfermeira que cuidou de mim me ensinou a ver as coisas com os outros sentidos."

"Ela fez um bom trabalho."

"É...fez..."- disse Draco com um olhar triste.

Assim que terminou o café pediu para que Merody lesse as notícias do dia.

"Por que? O Sr. não tem cara que lê jornal."

"Eu também não gosto muito, mas a Ginny...a Ginny lia para mim..."

"Quem é Ginny, sua irmã?"- disse a própria, morta de curiosidade pela resposta de Draco.

"Ela era...bem...a enfermeira do St.Mungos que cuidou de mim."- disse Draco com o mesmo olhar triste.

"O Sr.gostava dela, pelo que está parecendo."- falou Ginny sentindo seu coração bater mais forte.

"Sim...muito..."

Ginny continuou calada e Draco continuou:

"Mas eu sinto que a magoei. Fui um idiota quando a chamei de pobretona e outras coisas horríveis. Você não entenderia."

"Ah, entenderia sim."- falou, tentando se conter- "Digo, eu sou uma mulher mais velha, posso lhe aconselhar sobre isso..." – completou Ginny rapidamente.

"Bem, nossas famílias são inimigas e os Weasleys sempre foram conhecidos como pobretões e traidores do sangue. Eu odiava todos aqueles cabeças de fósforos até conhece-la, mesmo sem poder vê-la. Não posso dizer que me apaixonei à primeira vista, porque não a vi, provavelmente, se tivesse visto a ignoraria...mas a questão é que nos envolvemos durante o tempo em que estive cego e prometi a ela que nos casaríamos assim que eu ficasse curado. Mas o que veio com a cura foi a decepção de ter me apaixonado por uma Weasley, a última mulher por quem eu devia nutrir algum sentimento bom."- disse e refletiu um pouco até completar- "Eu nem sei porque a odeio, a única coisa que sei é que não posso amá-la, meu pai me mataria e soubesse."

"O seu pai está morto."- disse Ginny, revoltada.

"Como você sabe?"- disse Draco estranhando.

"Hm... a família Malfoy é conhecida em todo lugar... eu lembro que li nos jornais sobre a morte da sua família."- respondeu, rezando para que ele acreditasse.

"Sei."- disse Draco ainda estranhando-"Mas meu pai não estaria feliz se me visse com a Weasley. É a mesma coisa de ser amigo do Potter."

"Eu acho que o Sr. não deve ligar para as opiniões do seu pai, ele já está morto e não pode mais intervir em nada. Não desperdice essa oportunidade por causa do orgulho."

"Não sei...acho que ela não sente nada por mim, além de ódio."

"O Sr. só irá saber isso se falar com ela. Agora tenho que ir, Sr.Malfoy. Voltarei na parte da tarde."- disse rapidamente, saindo quase correndo da sala.

Foi para a sala das enfermeiras e deu graças aos céus por estar vazia. Teve que sair daquele jeito porque não agüentaria, ia se entregar e talvez isso causasse a fúria de Draco. Mas não sabia se agüentaria por muito mais tempo.

**!D/G!**

Draco estava internado há uma semana e não tinha nenhuma novidade dos médicos. Merody, a enfermeira estranha que cuidava dele, apenas dizia que o seu problema podia ser psicológico. Será que ela estava louca? Ou simplesmente estava chamando ele de louco? Ignorava as teorias da mulher e tentou se conformar com o seu destino: ficaria cego para sempre.

Recebia visitas de Severo e Hermione, mas nada de Ginny. O padrinho dizia que ela estava trabalhando e muito ocupada não podia visitá-lo, mas que mandava lembranças e votos de boa recuperação. Ao ser perguntado onde Ginny estava trabalhando, Snape desconversava e dizia que não sabia, mas garantia que não era naquele Hospital. Será que todos estavam loucos?

Pensava em Ginny todos os dias e começava a achar, que assim como os outros, estava enlouquecendo...até ouvia o médico falar em uma Ginny. Mas será que era ela, não podia ser, podia? Resolveu perguntar isso ao Dr. No dia em que recebeu alta, receberia tratamento em casa, já que estando no Hospital ou em seu quarto na Mansão do padrinho, seu estado físico não mudaria nada.

"Dr. McFadden, quem é essa Ginny?"

"Ora, a enfermeira."

"Enfermeira? De onde?"

"Ah não, Sr.Malfoy! Está esquecido além de cego? Ginny Weasley, a enfermeira que vem cuidando do Sr.!"

"Como? Quem cuida de mim é a Sra. Merody Redfort!"

"Quem? Eu nunca vi tal pessoa por aqui. Não me diga que está tendo alucinações. Talvez deva ficar internado alguns dias mais..."- disse o médico.

Refletiu rápido e pensando bem, as coisas faziam sentido, Ginny ou Merody não aparecia quando o Dr. Ou Snape vinham vê-lo, ela sempre perguntava como era Ginny e o que sentia por ela! Muita raiva, foi o que sentiu de imediato, mas depois um sorriso escapou dos seus lábios e ele disse:

"Desculpe, Dr. Me confundi! Merody foi a enfermeira que cuidou de mim no outro Hospital, queira perdoar. Estou em perfeitas condições de voltar para casa! Mas eu queria que a enfermeira que fosse cuidar de mim fosse a Srta.Weasley, seria possível? "- ia se vingar daquela ruiva, ah se ia!

"Tudo bem, era ela mesmo quem ia! Então vou chamar o seu padrinho. Com licença."- disse o médico saindo.

Severo foi busca-lo uma hora depois e os dois seguiram para a Mansão. Draco ficou em seu quarto, esperando a chegada de Merody-Ginny. A mulher chegou pouco tempo depois e o rapaz não podia se sentir mais feliz!

"Olá, Sr. Malfoy, como se sente?"- disse Merody-Ginny sentando-se próxima aos pés de Draco.

"Bem, mas estaria melhor se você me chamasse somente de Draco."- disse se insinuando.

"Certo, então, Draco..."

"Ah, e estaria mil vezes melhor se sentasse aqui"- disse batendo no local vazio na cama-" pertinho de mim."

"Draco, não posso...tenho que..."- falou Merody-Ginny levantando-se

"Tem o quê?"- disse se levantando e agora, com mais prática, foi se aproximando de Merody-Ginny – " Não fuja de mim, _Merody_. Sabia que eu adoro enfermeiras?"- falou bem próximo ao ouvido dela.

Sentiu que a mulher tinha a respiração pesada e para provoca-la mais disse:

"E também adoro mulheres mais velhas."- falou antes de beija-la.

Merlim, como sentira falta daquele contato! Mesmo que agora ela resistisse e batesse no peito dele com força. Não se importava. Aos poucos ela foi cedendo ao beijo e o "contato" só foi quebrado quando Draco, mesmo querendo se matar por ter parado, disse:

"Eu te amo."- falou, querendo se matar por isso também.

"O QUÊ?"- gritou Ginny-Merody

"Eu te amo, Merody. Casa comigo."- falou tentando conter o riso.

"Seu safado!"- falou Ginny-Merody com raiva-" Você é um galinha, Malfoy!"

"Por que, meu amor?"- disse parecendo indignado, mas a verdade é que estava adorando aquilo, agora ela confessaria tudo.

"Você é um traste, Malfoy! Então você diz 'eu te amo' para qualquer uma?"- disse a mulher irada.

"Como assim? Eu só disse para uma pessoa, só para você, querida."- e pensando bem era verdade...

"Mentiroso! Você também disse isso para a Ginny!"

"Disse? Como você sabe? Eu nunca te contei isso!"

"Tudo bem, Malfoy! Quer saber? Eu não sou Merody Redfort porcaria nenhuma!"- falou e depois de uma pausa completou, com a voz normal-"Eu sou Ginevra Weasley, a mulher que você enganou duas vezes! Eu pensei que você podia ter mudado depois desse acidente, mas me enganei de novo!"

E tudo o que Ginny teve como resposta foi a risada de Draco. Risada? Não! Gargalhadas! O homem se dobrava de tanto rir!Até que se acalmou e disse:

"Eu já sabia que você era você."

"Como é?"

"Eu sabia que você era a Ginny! Weasleys não sabem mentir."- disse ocultando a verdade, não ia admitir que ela tinha conseguido engana-lo.

"Mas Malfoys sabem, não é?"

"Sabem!"- falou Draco como se aquilo fosse motivo de orgulho.

"Eu sabia que você mentiu quando disse que gostava de mim, Malfoys só são capazes de mentir, odiar, matar, não é?"- falou Ginny decepcionada.

"Não, Ginny...É difícil para mim, mas você sabe que não menti quando disse que gosto de você."

"É difícil para você?"

"Sim, é difícil assumir que pela primeira vez em toda a minha vida eu amo alguém! E não é difícil porque sou um Malfoy e você uma Weasley, mas porque sou um idiota que não viu a mulher maravilhosa que estava na frente dele. E talvez, por isso, a visão me foi tirada novamente, porque era preciso ver que o que eu estou sentindo vai além de qualquer sobrenome ou aparência. Eu não ligo se vou ficar cego o resto da minha vida, só quero que você esteja comigo."

O silêncio tomou conta do quarto, até Draco falar:

"Ginny?"- perguntou, rezando para que não tivesse dito aquilo para as paredes.

"Sim?"- respondeu a mulher com a voz embargada.

"Você me perdoa?"

Draco não ouviu bem, mas Ginny o abraçou e misturando riso com choro disse algumas palavras que ele nunca soube, ele apenas sabia que aquilo era um "sim".

**Nota da Autora**: YEY! Hauahuahaua Terminei! Esse capitulo! Hauahauahaua O próximo é o último! Aeaeae! Agora só depois do dia 16:D

Gente, eu recebi as reviews? Não estou lembrando! Se eu cometi o grave erro de não responder, me falem, please! Minha cabeça tah cheia de problemas, então não estou lembrando, mas mesmo assim me desculpe, ok? E muito obrigada pelas reviews! Recebi umas 13! YEY! hauahaua

Comentem, por favor! Dêem-me esse presente de aniversario, já que meu niver é dia 16! (aquelas chantagista...hauahauahua) Pq se não tiver 8 reviews ,no tiene cap.7...MuHaHaHa!

Manu Black


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo VII

"Eu tenho que ir Draco."- disse Ginny se levantando da cama. (N.A: Nem pensem em besteiras, crianças, eles estavam CONVERSANDO! Huahauahauahauahauahua)

"Fica aqui comigo, Ginny."- falou Draco segurando a mão da namorada.

"Draco, amanhã tenho que acordar cedo."

"Você pode acordar cedo aqui do meu lado."

"Draco..."

"Eu juro que não vou te fazer nada de mau...afinal sou só um cego indefeso...e preciso de ajuda de uma enfermeira."

"Deixa de ser mentiroso! Você sabe se virar muito bem sozinho!"- disse Ginny indignada.

"Não sei! Eu posso precisar de algo! Vamos, Ginny...eu juro que não vou fazer nada..."- disse quase implorando.

"Tudo bem, Draco, mas se você tentar algo eu juro que esqueço seu estado e te mato."

"Está bem..."- disse o rapaz rindo.

Os dois se deitaram e em poucos minutos dormiram abraçados.

**!D/G!**

Quando acordou ainda estava abraçado à Ginny, apertou mais a garota nos braços e a beijou. Virou-se para o outro lado e abriu os olhos...uma claridade forte o fez fechar os olhos novamente...Merlim, tinha voltado a enxergar! Abriu os olhos novamente, agora mais lentamente, a claridade ainda tomava conta do quarto, mas não incomodava tanto. Foi até a janela e a fechou, deixando o local um pouco escuro, mas Draco conseguia ver... via tudo, com perfeição...foi até a cama novamente e olhou Ginny dormir... Como ela conseguira ficar mais bonita?

Aproximou-se mais dela e a beijou no rosto. Ginny fez uma careta e abanou o ar como se estivesse matando uma mosca. Draco a beijou novamente e disse:

"Ginny, acorda."

Ela se virou para o outro lado, fingindo não escutar.

"Ginny..."- disse no ouvido dela- "acorda.."

"O que é, Malfoy?"- disse ainda virada para o outro lado.

"Agora eu sou Malfoy? Ontem a noite eu era Draquinho..."

"Ah, Malfoy, vai ver se eu estou lá na esquina!"

"Não está não, Ginny...estou _vendo_ que está aqui."

"COMO É?"- disse Ginny se sentando na cama rapidamente.

"O quê?"- respondeu Draco fingindo não ter entendido.

"Você está vendo? _Vendo_ mesmo, Draco?"- perguntou segurando o rosto de Draco com força, como se aquilo fosse responde-la.

"Estou sim!"- disse Draco com um pouco de dificuldade, já que as mãos de Ginny apertavam suas bochechas.

"Merlim! E como foi? Você sentiu algo?"- disse nervosa

"Não senti nada! Pára de apertar meu rosto, vou ficar sem bochechas."

"Ah, desculpe."

"Certo...não senti nada...apenas abri os olhos e estava enxergando de novo..."

"Merlim! Tenho que ir falar com o Nicholas!"

"Quem é Nicholas?"- falou Draco com ciúme.

"O médico que vem cuidando de você."

"E por que você é tão íntima dele?"

"Ah, ele era meu colega em Hogwarts. Ele era da Corvinal...você não lembra dele?"

"Eu não vi a cara do desgraçado para me lembrar."- falou com raiva

"Draco, não fica assim! Ele era meu amigo...Agora tenho que ir...depois conversamos."- disse dando um beijo rápido em Draco e saindo logo em seguida.

**!D/G!**

Os dias que se passaram não foram muito alegres para Draco. Ginny voltara a trabalhar no Hospital e o tempo que sobrava para os dois era apenas os sábados e domingos, já que Draco também estava trabalhando (como professor de poções). Ele sentia Ginny se afastar cada vez mais, muitas vezes ela dizia estar cansada e falava com ele apenas o necessário. Mas o golpe final...o fim de tudo...começou quando ela chegou em casa com uma novidade.

"Oi, amor."- disse beijando Draco no rosto.

"Olá. Como foi o trabalho hoje?"

"Muitas coisas para fazer, mas tenho uma novidade!"- disse alegre.

"O quê?"

"Nicholas e eu fomos transferidos para a Inglaterra, não é ótimo?"

"É péssimo!"- disse Draco com raiva.

"Ah, não...ciúmes de novo?"

"Não, Ginny! O problema é que você pretende ir, não é?"

"Claro!"

"Mas eu não! Tenho meu emprego! Não tenho condições ainda de voltar para a Inglaterra! Pensei que tínhamos combinado de voltar para lá só daqui a dois anos!"

"Sim, Draco...mas é o meu emprego."

"Claro! Ultimamente você só pensa nesse seu emprego, não é?"

"Draco é a minha profissão!"

"É a profissão ou é esse seu amiguinho Nicholas?"

"Claro que é minha profissão! Você acha que sou vagabunda, Malfoy?"

"Não! Mas então, por que você finge que está cansada quando eu me aproximo? Por que me evita?"

"Porque eu realmente estou cansada!"- respondeu indignada.

"E por que você tem que ir logo com ele?"

"Porque sim, Malfoy! Quer saber? Eu vou...amanhã mesmo! Se quiser vir, tudo bem..senão...não posso fazer nada...boa noite."- disse saindo.

Draco apenas a olhou sair...

**!D/G!**

Um mês passou desde a partida de Ginny para a Inglaterra e Draco recebera uma única carta dela, mandou várias para ela, se desculpando, até mesmo dizendo que ia morrer se ela não respondesse, mas o que parecia é que ela queria isso mesmo. Continuava trabalhando e juntando dinheiro, porque tinha fé que Ginny o aceitasse de novo em sua vida. Até que uma carta de Ginny para Hermione o deixou pior do que já estava.

Ele viu o pergaminho em cima da mesa do escritório e o pegou, porque logo reconheceu a caligrafia de Ginny.

"_Mione,_

_Espero que esteja tudo bem por aí. Como vai Snape? Espero que bem.._

_E Draco? Como está? Ele por acaso vem saindo com alguém? Ah, deixa para lá... isso não me interessa..._

_Por aqui tudo está bem...tenho trabalhado muito e em breve serei promovida para enfermeira-chefe, não é demais? Eu sei que devo tudo isso a Nicholas, por isso_ _não vi outra maneira de agradecer a não ser me casando com ele. Eu sei, Mione, parece loucura, mas o Nicholas é legal...nós nos damos bem e ...você não achou que o meu caso com Malfoy daria certo, né? Nós somos muito diferentes...as metas dele não são as minhas...e bem, tenho que viver, não é?_

_Olha, a cerimônia será no dia 16 de dezembro desse ano ainda... o horário ainda não sei, mas logo eu escrevo dizendo..._

_Beijos, amiga...Muita saudade de todos aí!_

_Ginny."_

Draco terminou de ler a carta e sentiu o ódio invadi-lo. Como aquela mulher tinha conseguido engana-lo? Era uma vadia que só brincou com os sentimentos dele! Merlim, como foi ingênuo em acreditar nela com aquela cara de anjo...sentia-se sujo...queria sumir...mas não ia dar esse gostinho a ela...subiu para o quarto e ficou lá durante muito tempo, esperando que tudo aquilo não passasse de um sonho.

**!D/G!**

O dia do casamento de Ginny chegou e Draco trancou-se no quarto quando Hermione tentou persuadi-lo a comparecer. Aproveitou para ler um livro qualquer que acabou lhe dando muito sono. Sentiu os olhos pesarem e fecharem lentamente até adormecer e vez.

Viu-se no mesmo quarto onde estava conversando com Ginny. Ela, vestida de noiva, dizia:

"Draco, me perdoa!"

"O que foi, Weasley? O tal McFadden não tem o dinheiro que eu tenho?"

"Draco, eu te imploro"- dizia se ajoelhando aos pés dele- "me perdoa."

"Não, Weasley! NÃO!"- gritou, no sonho e percebeu que tinha gritado realmente quando se viu sentado na cama, cansado. Olhou para o lado e viu que o sonho não tinha sido de todo mentira...

Lá estava ela, toda de branco, vestida de noiva, sentada na poltrona do lado da cama de Draco.

"Olá, Draco...como vai?"

**Nota da Autora**: Dizem que eu tenho fama de má...hahahahahahahha então, para não decepciona-los, vou terminar o cap. Aki! Hahahahaahahhahaa u-hu!

Comentem, please!

Beijos e proximo capitulo é o ultimo! Heheeehehehehhehehe

Manu Black


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo VIII

Lá estava ela, toda de branco, vestida de noiva, sentada na poltrona do lado da cama de Draco.

"Olá, Draco...como vai?"

"Muito bem, Weasley... e o seu marido? Onde está?"- disse Draco olhando em volta.

"Eu não me casei..."

"Ah que pena! Por que? Você encontrou alguém mais interessante? Tipo, o diretor do Hospital em que está trabalhando? Só assim você vai chegar longe, não é?"- falou Draco se levantando da cama.

"Draco, não me ofenda."

"Ofender? Mas é a verdade, não é? Não foi por isso que você me deixou? Para subir na vida?"

"Eu sei que errei ... por isso não me casei com o Nicholas..."

"Errou? Não, minha querida Weasley, você acertou! Livrou-me de uma grande enrascada!"

"Draco, me desculpa! Eu não quis te magoar! Eu achava que nunca ia dar certo entre a gente..."

"E por que agora mudou de opinião?"

"Eu percebi que não era feliz com o Nicholas e que por mais que tentasse não conseguia te esquecer. Então, resolvi não me casar com ele e vir aqui..."

"Então você achou que era só voltar e eu estaria de braços abertos te esperando?"- disse Draco com um sorriso sarcástico.

"Não...eu apenas...pensei que você ainda gostasse de mim..."

"Pensou errado, Weasley."

"Você quer o quê? Que eu me ajoelhe aos seus pés e implore?"- disse Ginny se aproximando de Draco- "Pois eu faço isso!"- disse se ajoelhando aos pés do rapaz.

"Por favor, Weasley! Não seja ridícula."- falou Draco virando o rosto para o outro lado.

"Draco, me perdoa!"- disse Ginny segurando os pés de Draco.

"Pelo amor de Merlim!" - falou segurando a mulher pelos ombros, levantando-a - "Pára, nada disso vai adiantar."- disse sacudindo-a .

Ginny não dizia nada, só chorava muito.

"Vá embora, Weasley. Você mesma acabou com tudo. Agora é tarde demais."- disse Draco soltando-a .

"Tudo bem, Draco...Eu errei, mas estou arrependida, eu sou humana, também tenho esse direito...você também errou, me rejeitou quando voltou a enxergar, não lembra? E eu te perdoei..."

"Foi diferente...eu não te traí."

"Não? E aquela morena que você dormiu assim que chegou nessa casa?"

"Bem, foi um erro..."

"Viu, Malfoy? Só você tem direito de errar?"

"Não! Mas não tente me culpar!"

"Eu não estou te culpando, apenas estou pedindo uma segunda chance..."- pegou um papel e anotou uma coisa e disse- "aqui está o endereço do Hotel onde estou hospedada."- disse entregando o papel a Draco- "Eu vou ficar lá até amanhã, vou embora às 15h... se você mudar de idéia...me procure."- completou saindo.

Draco olhou a porta se fechar e voltou para a cama.

**!D/G!**

"Draco?"- disse a voz de Hermione abafada.

"O quê é?"- respondeu Draco mau-humorado.

"Posso entrar?"

"Esteja à vontade. A casa é sua!"

Hermione entrou no quarto e aproximou-se da cama do rapaz.

"Draco...por acaso..."- começou Hermione nervosa.

"Sim, a Ginevra veio aqui."- respondeu Draco

"Merlim! Ela deixou todo mundo preocupado! E o coitado do Nicholas estava desolado."

"Ela é muito boa em fazer isso com os homens."

"Draco, não fale assim...e não é por quê ela é minha amiga. Eu sei que a Ginny nunca te esqueceu."

Draco permaneceu calado.

"Olha, se ela te deixou foi por que estava confusa, mas eu sei que ela sempre te amou."

"E para ela ter certeza teve que me fazer sofrer?"

"Mas a Ginny também sofreu! Ela sempre me escrevia perguntando se você estava saindo com alguém."

"Isso não quer dizer nada."

"Claro que quer, Draco! Não deixe o orgulho impedir que vocês sejam felizes! Tenho que ir agora, Severo e eu vamos jantar...quer vir com a gente?"

"Não, Granger...eu não estou com vontade de segurar vela."

"Tudo bem, Draco...pense bem no que eu disse...boa noite."- falou Hermione saindo.

Draco olhou mais uma vez o papel que estava em sua mão. Uma parte dele (o coração, para falar a verdade), queria se levantar e ir, naquele minuto, para onde Ginny estava e nunca mais deixa-la partir. Mas assim que pensava nisso, a outra parte (cérebro) o lembrava o que Ginny tinha feito, o quanto sofrera por ela. Estava ficando louco sem conseguir escolher qual caminho seria melhor seguir.

Fitou o papel por longos minutos até sentir seus olhos pesarem e lentamente irem se fechando.

**!D/G!**

Olhou o relógio na parede do quarto. Eram 14h. E nenhum sinal de Draco. Talvez ele não fosse mesmo aparecer. Durante raros minutos teve esperança que ele fosse surgir do nada e perdoa-la por tudo, mas já devia esperar esse tipo de reação de Draco.

O melhor seria arrumar suas coisas que ainda estavam espalhadas pela cama e seguir com a vida. Talvez fosse morar em um país bem distante como o Brasil. Levantou-se da cama e pela última vez olhou o relógio. Eram 14h20min.

Pegou a mala e começou a jogar as roupas que tinha levado. Depois que tudo estava arrumado (ou pelo menos guardado) na mala, olhou mais uma vez o relógio. Eram 14h55min.

Olhou o quarto a procura de algum objeto esquecido e lembrou que deixara sua aliança na pia do banheiro e teria que devolvê-la a Nicholas assim que saísse do Hotel. Foi até o banheiro, pegou o objeto e voltou para o quarto.

E seu coração quase parou quando viu a figura de um homem alto e loiro virado para a porta, como se estivesse saindo. Olhou para ele e depois para o relógio. Eram 15h. Realmente odiava o costume Malfoy de chegar somente na hora.

"Draco?"- disse baixo

O homem se virou e a olhou.

"Eu pensei que você já tinha ido."

"Não."- disse Ginny se achando muito idiota

"Eu...bem..."- disse Draco bagunçando os cabelos.

"Você?"- perguntou Ginny sentindo o coração quase parar.

"Eu..."- disse Draco se aproximando

"Pelo amor de Merlim! Você o que!"- perguntou Ginny impaciente.

"Acalme-se, Weasley! Afinal, nada disso estaria acontecendo se você não tivesse me deixado!"

"Merlim! Até quando você vai continuar dizendo isso? Parece um disco arranhado!"

"Olha, Weasley, você quer discutir? Pois vamos discutir!"

"Não, Malfoy! Eu pensei que você tinha vindo aqui para..."

"Para o quê? Me atirar nos seus braços e dizer que mesmo você tendo enfeitado minha cabeça está tudo bem?"

"É...mais ou menos isso..."

"Pois não é assim, não! Você não sabe o quanto é difícil estar aqui depois de tudo o que você me fez sofrer? Vencer meu orgulho! Vencer essa vontade de me matar só de pensar que vou te perdoar..."

"Você vai?"- perguntou Ginny sorrindo um pouco.

"Vou, Weasley! Porque se eu não fizer isso, vou morrer! Porque se eu viver mais um dia sem você, vou enlouquecer! Eu te amo, Weasley e por isso, vou esquecer tudo de ruim que aconteceu."

"Pelo amor de Merlim, Draco...não me chame de Weasley!"- disse Ginny chorando e rindo ao mesmo tempo.

"Por que? O Nickzinho te chamava de Gi?"- perguntou Malfoy com raiva

"Ah, não estrague...Vai continuar falando disso?"

"Vou...até você..."- Draco parou de falar quando Ginny se aproximou e passou os braços por trás do pescoço dele.

"Até eu o quê?"- perguntou Ginny baixando a voz- "Calar a sua boca?" – completou num sussurro

Draco manteve-se calado e Ginny, usando a frase "quem cala consente", o beijou. No começo sentiu-se estranha, porque Draco não expressava nenhuma reação. Estava quase se afastando quando sentiu as mãos do rapaz enlaçarem sua cintura. Os lábios se procuravam com ferocidade. Ginny puxava Draco para mais perto e ele a apertava mais para si.

Sem se separarem um só minuto, andaram até a cama. Ginny deitou-se e sem querer quebrar o contato com Draco, o puxou. O calor aumentava a cada segundo que passava. Em um ato, que julgou ousado, puxou o casaco de Draco, o tirando por completo. Depois, passou as mãos nas costas do rapaz por debaixo da camisa, sentindo os músculos do rapaz se contraírem com o simples toque. Draco, ajudando-a tirou a camisa e a jogou para o lado.

Sentiu as mãos de Draco passearem por debaixo de sua blusa, deixando um rastro de fogo por cada lugar que passavam. Levantou os braços como se pedisse que ele mesmo tirasse a sua peça de roupa. O rapaz foi beijando cada pedacinho da sua pele como se não tivesse pressa nenhuma. Ainda com calma, tirou-lhe a saia e depois a calcinha, deixando a totalmente nua. Ginny viu o olhar de admiração dele quando a viu sem roupa e ela sentiu-se corar.

Draco voltou a beija-la nos lábios e ela preocupou-se em tirar a última peça de roupa do rapaz. Depois de muito tempo (_por que faziam calças tão difíceis de abrir?_), conseguiu e os dois continuaram se beijando sem se separar um minuto sequer.

Beijaram-se delicadamente, e Draco aproveitou o momento para colocar uma das pernas entre as dela, que entendeu e deu passagem para ele, afastando suas pernas para que ele se colocasse entre elas. E entre beijos ele começou a penetrá-la, abafando um gemido rouco que escapou dos lábios dela. Começou devagar e foi aumentando o ritmo conforme ia crescendo sua vontade de se derramar dentro dela até que não conseguiu mais conter seu próprio desejo e com um longo e rouco gemido ele jogou a semente de seu amor dentro dela.

Estavam ofegantes e ele encostou a testa na dela, sorrindo docemente para ela, que estava linda com o rosto corado. Draco a beijou levemente nos lábios e deitou-se ao lado dela. Ginny se aconchegou nos braços do rapaz e ambos permaneceram calados até ela falar:

"Draco."

"Sim."- disse dando um beijo no topo da sua cabeça.

"Eu te amo."

O rapaz apenas sorriu e a apertou mais nos seus braços.

**!D/G!**

**...DOIS ANOS DEPOIS...**

"Granger, o que houve?"- disse o rapaz aparecendo na recepção do Hospital.

"A Ginny, Draco! O bebê vai nascer!"

"O quê e como você não me avisou logo?"

"Eu mandei uma coruja!"

"Onde ela está?"

"Na sala de operação. Mas ninguém pode vê-la."

"Eu posso! Afinal sou o marido dela! Pai da criança!"- disse Draco saindo em direção a qualquer lugar.

Saiu a procura da tal sala, perguntando aos enfermeiros onde ficava o local. Queria estar com Ginny, Merlim! E se ela morresse? E se a criança morresse também? O que seria dele? Saiu correndo desesperado ao pensar nisso. Até que conseguiu achar a tal sala de operação.

Assim que entrou na sala várias enfermeiras pularam em cima dele, expulsando-o.

"Sr. Malfoy" - disse uma enfermeira mais velha - "saia. Estamos cuidando bem da Ginny, em breve, o Sr. poderá vê-la."

"E quem me garante? E se vocês estiverem matando minha mulher?"

"Por Merlim! Tudo está bem, agora saia, senão não poderemos fazer o parto."- disse a mulher indignada.

Draco concordou, saiu da sala e ficou esperando que alguém saísse da sala, mas quem saía não falava nada e voltava no mesmo instante! Odiava enfermeiros! Tudo bem, odiava todos enfermeiros, menos Ginny. Tentou ouvir algum choro de criança, mas tudo o que conseguia ouvir eram os gritos da esposa e aquilo estava deixando-o desesperado.

Andava de um lado para outro sem se importar com o fato de um buraco começar a aparecer no chão de tão forte que pisava. Até que os gritos de Ginny pararam e ele teve certeza que tinham matado a sua esposa. Mas logo mudou de idéia quando um choro de bebê pôde ser ouvido. Tentou se conter, mas uma gargalhada saiu de sua boca ao mesmo tempo em que lágrimas caíam de seus olhos.

A enfermeira que o impedira de entrar apareceu na porta e o deixou ver Ginny. A mulher dormia profundamente. Draco depositou um beijo em sua testa e foi olhar o pequeno pacote (**N.a**: _quando os bebês nascem, o Hospital faz um pacote com aquela manta e ainda colocam um lacinho...hauahauhaua...pelo menos fizeram isso com meu sobrinho_) que estava no berço ao lado da cama de Ginny.

Um ser minúsculo, enrolado em uma manta dormia tranqüilamente. Draco não sabia dizer com quem se parecia, o rostinho amassado (**N.a**: _quelas que ta acabando com o baby...hahahahahahaha_) ainda não tinha características marcantes de Malfoys ou de Weasleys...nem mesmo sabia se ele era loiro ou ruivo, os poucos cabelos que ele tinha eram escuros. Aliás, era menino ou menina? Quis tirar a manta do bebê, mas teve medo de não saber colocar de novo e apenas ficou olhando a criança, tentando adivinhar de que "tipo" seria.

"É menina, Draco."- disse a voz de Ginny

"Sério?"- disse um pouco desapontado- "Eu pensei que podia ser um menino..."

"Ah, Draco...ainda é nosso primeiro filho..."

"Sim, mas espero que o próximo seja um homem, afinal você não quer ser igual a sua mãe, né? Não quero um monte de coelhos."- disse se sentando ao lado de Ginny

"Você é ridículo."- disse Ginny dando um tapa no braço de Draco.

"Ai! Para quem acabou de ter um filho você está muito forte!"

"Muito engraçado!"- disse Ginny fazendo uma careta.

"Eu sei que sou! Agora, você já pensou num nome para ela?"

"Já. Ela se chamará Emma."

"Nada disso. O nome dela será Narcisa."

"O quê? Nem tente! Minha filha nunca terá o nome da sua mãe."

"Então, Lúcia."

"Nem do seu pai, Draco!"

"Então, você quer qual? Emma é um nome ridículo!"

"Melody?"

"Parece nome de desenho animado! Que tal Pansy?"

"Minha filha não será uma vadia. E Susan?"

"Nem pensar! Isso é nome de aluno da Lufa-Lufa. E ela será sonserina."

"Enlouqueceu? Ela será grifinória!"

A discussão continuou por longo tempo até se decidirem pelo nome Alana e que só o chapéu seletor poderia decidir em qual casa a menina ficaria. Depois de mais dois anos tiveram o segundo filho e assim como Draco sonhava, era um menino, o qual recebeu o nome de Kevin.

Ginny continuou com sua carreira de enfermeira, enquanto Draco era professor de Poções. Os dois saíram do convívio de Hermione e Severo assim que o primeiro filho dos dois nasceu, um ano depois do nascimento de Alana. Decidiram continuar vivendo nos Estados Unidos, afinal foi onde tudo começou...

Nicholas nunca mais foi mencionado e nem lembrado, e talvez isso tenha ajudado para que os dois vivessem felizes para sempre. Não de todo felizes, porque ninguém é sempre feliz, mas com certeza foi para sempre.

**FIM**

**Nota da Autora: **Vão me matar, né? Mata não, gente...eu ainda tenho 2 fics p/ terminar...hehehehe...não gostei muito do final, mas até que não foi muito ruim, né? Eu estou muito emocionada, é a primeira NC que eu consigo escrever (quase) sem a ajuda da ChunLi, que escreveu o finalzinho da NC...hehehehehe. Então, espero que tenham gostado e que mandem reviews! Quem for mandar reviews (e eu espero que seja todo mundo que leia), coloca o e-mail, please! Senão, não tem como responder a vcs, ta!

**Agradecimentos (reviews sem emails)**:

**Lady Star** : Obrigada por gostar e ler a fic...hehehe... esse capítulo até que saiu rápido, né:) Obg por ter acompanhado a fic! Beijos!

**Lana**: Aeeeee...foi homenageada nesse capitulo! Hauahauahauhaua Se vc não percebeu, Alana foi em sua homenagem, hiuhiuhiu...:D Te adoro, viu, amiga? Beijos!

**Helo**: Talentosa? Eu? Ah...que nada...hihihihi Obrigada por ler e comentar! Espero que tenha gostado desse último capitulo! Beijos!

**Agradecimentos**: A todos que leram a fic (claro), que comentaram e até aos que não comentaram (o que eu faço com vcs, hein?)...Muuuuuito obrigada:D

Ah... e Feliz Natal pra todo mundo! Que vcs ganhem mto presente (aquela consumista) e aproveitem muuuito! E tb feliz ano noovo! Tudo de bom p/ vcs, povo!

E é isso...em breve novas fics... e leiam minhas outras fics (merchan...hauahuahaua)..."Para Sempre" e "Poderosa!"

Beijos!

Manu Black 


End file.
